Where Angels Lose Their Way
by Becca Stareyes
Summary: When Kari is injured, Ken and Yolei are chosen to venture into a world neither of them had ever imagined. (My God, I updated!)
1. Another World...

_Note: I just love alternate/parallel universe stories, but they can get confusing. In the narration, any character from the alternate universe will be referred to by alt-*name*. Of course, I can't do this in the dialogue, so stay alert. Yes, it gets annoying, but would you rather be annoyed or confused? Don't answer that...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did... the world would be a more terrifying place. So be glad I don't_  
  
Quote of the Day:  
"There are indeed such things as parallel universes, although parallel is hardly the right word -- universes swoop and spiral around one another like some mad weaving machine or a squadron of Yossarians with middle-ear trouble.  
"And they branch. But, and this is important, not all the time. The universe doesn't much care if you tread on a butterfly. There are plenty more butterflies. Gods might note the fall of a sparrow but they don't make any effort to catch them.   
"Shoot the dictator and prevent the war? But the dictator is merely the tip of the whole festering boil of social pus from which dictators emerge; shoot one, and they'll be another one along in a minute. Shoot him too? Why not shoot everyone and invade Poland? In fifty years', thirty years', ten years' time the world will be very nearly back on its old course. History always has a great weight of inertia.   
"Almost always..." -- Terry Pratchett, _Lords and Ladies_  
  
  
"Izzy says we're close to the warp. Feel anything yet?" Cody asked Ken.   
"No, nothing," Ken shook his head. This was supposed to be a peaceful day, the first day of Spring Break. Instead, he had Izzy calling him at 7:00 in the morning to report a warp in the Digital World. Izzy thought it might be related to the strange world of the Dark Ocean. That explained the team make-up.   
Ken, Yolei and Cody were Team 1, and Kari, T.K. and Davis were Team 2. Ken and Kari were the most sensitive to the Dark Ocean, but also the most vulnerable. T.K. and Yolei weren't as vulnerable, but they also had direct experience. Davis and Cody were along as a sort of ground, to prevent the rest of their team from losing it.   
"Team 2 hasn't found it yet, either," Cody said, checking his DTerminal.   
"I can't say I'm upset we haven't found it yet," Ken shivered. "If I never see that place again, it'll be too soon. Still, we better find it before someone else stumbles into it."  
"Cody, see if you can get an update from Izzy," Yolei suggested.   
Cody checked the D-Terminal again. "Izzy says he can't get any more details."  
"It's got to be around here somewhere," Yolei said.   
Suddenly, a scream cut though the forest like a knife. Ken, Cody and Yolei exchanged a glance. "That was Kari," Yolei said.  
"Let's go!" The three kids and their Digimon took off running in the direction of the scream.   


* * *  


The group found Kari lying unconscious a short distance away. She looked almost like she was sleeping. Gatomon was seated near her. Both Davis and T.K. were hovering over her, concerned. They were arguing, as usual.   
"Whose bright idea was it to come here?" Davis asked.   
"It was yours, Davis, so don't go blaming me for this," T.K. retorted.  
"That's not helping!" Gatomon said. "Kari wouldn't want to hear you two arguing! Veemon, Patamon, do something about them!."  
"Okay," Veemon said. He turned to Davis. "Knock, knock."  
"Veemon, this isn't the time." Davis looked up and saw the others. "Kari was hurt!" he yelled.  
"What happened?" Ken asked.   
"We were just walking along, when Kari asked to stop," Gatomon said. "She said she didn't feel well. Suddenly, she screamed and collapsed."   
"She's still breathing," Cody said.   
"We should get her to a doctor, or Joe, or someone," Yolei said.   
"Hey, Gennai lives near here, doesn't he?" T.K. asked. When everybody looked at him, he added, "Sorry, I forgot none of you were there four years ago. What about it, Patamon?"  
"I think you're right, T.K.," Patamon said.   
"Here, Davis, help me carry her," T.K. said.  
"Okay," Davis said.  


* * *  


"So that's what happened," T.K. told Gennai.  
"Hmm..." Gennai looked over Kari. "I think I have a hypothesis. Ken, could I see your D-3?"   
"What? Oh, sure." Ken took his D-3 out of his pocket. Gennai held it towards Kari. It started beeping frantically. Gennai handed the D-3 back to Ken.   
"It's as I feared," Gennai said. "When Kari stumbled upon the warp, it attached itself to her consciousness. Her mind is trapped in the Dark Ocean, while her body remains here."  
"Oh, great," Gatomon said. "How do we get her mind back to her body?"  
"Two things will break the warp and return Kari to herself," Gennai said. "Unfortunately, those things are the Crest of Light, and the holder of the Crest of Light."  
"So, let me get this straight," Hawkmon said,"The only thing that can save Kari is Kari or her Crest?"  
"All us original DigiDestined lost our Crests in the battle with Apocalymon," T.K. said.   
"And I don't think Kari is in the position to do anything," Gatomon said.   
"So what are we gonna do!" Davis demanded. "There has to be something!"  
"Well..." Gennai said. "There is one thing..."  
"Well, what is it?" Yolei asked.   
"The Crest of Light was destroyed in this universe, but..."  
"Hey, are you talking, like, parallel worlds and stuff?" Davis said. "'Cause I once played this game, about this guy who woke up in this world where he had died, like, a long time ago. It was kinda weird."  
"You know, I think Davis actually knows what he's talking about," Gennai said. After noting the shocked stares, he continued,"I might be able to locate a universe in which both Kari and her Crest survived. I can then send a few of you there to get her. Let me just get things ready." He walked over to a workbench and sat down.   
"I'm going!" Davis and T.K. both said at the same time.   
"I want to go, too," Gatomon said,"but I don't know how useful I'll be without Kari."  
"We should draw straws," Yolei said. "We all want to help Kari."  
"As long as you don't cheat this time," Cody said. Everybody laughed, except Ken and Wormmon.   
"I don't get it," Ken said.  
"That's okay; neither did I," Wormmon told him.   
"Oh, yeah, you weren't there when that happened," Yolei said. "You were still..." she stopped herself and looked rather embarrassed.   
"The Digimon Emperor," Ken completed her phrase. "You can say it, Yolei. I... I have to accept that as part of my past."  
"Well, okay," Yolei still looked embarrassed. She quickly made up six straws, "Gennai, how many people can you send?"  
"Two of you, and your Digimon," he answered. "I wouldn't chance any more. Remember, you have to bring the alternate Kari back with you."  
"Okay," Yolei bent over the straws. "Two are colored red. Only two," she added with a look at Cody. "The five of us and Gatomon will draw one. No trades or anything. The two with the red straws go, along with their Digimon. The rest of us stay." She held up her hand, with only the tops of the six straws showing. Everybody took one, leaving the remaining one in Yolei's hand.   
"Darn it!" Davis said. He held up his straw, which was completely white. "And I suppose you got one of the red ones, T.K.?"  
"Nope," T.K. said. "Mine's white, too."  
"Mine's red," Ken said softly.   
"Trade ya?" Davis asked.   
"Hey, I said, no trades!" Yolei said. "Who got the other straw?"  
Cody checked his. "Mine's white."  
"So's mine," Gatomon said. "I suppose that's for the best. I should stay with Kari."  
"What? I did put two red straws in..." Yolei suddenly looked at her hand, which was still holding her straw. She unclenched her fist, showing a straw with a red end. "Oh," she said. "So Ken and I are going to the alternate universe?"  
"Don't forget us," Wormmon said.   
"Is everybody ready?" Gennai looked up from his workbench. Ken, Yolei, Wormmon and Hawkmon nodded. He handed Yolei a small key shaped device. "Activate this when you want to return. Make sure you have the alternate Kari with you, though." He handed a rolled up piece of paper to Ken. "This explains that you are DigiDestined from another universe. Anything else you tell the alternate DigiDestined will be up to your discretion." He gave Yolei what looked like a credit card. "This will cover your expenses. Just don't use it unless you have to -- the other Gennai will cover the bill, but he warned me that this thing does have a credit limit."  
"You mean I can't use it to do next year's Christmas shopping? Darn..." Yolei said.   
Finally, Gennai handed all four of them backpacks. "Emergency supplies," he explained. "So you don't have to rely on shopping in the alternate 'Real World'."  
Gennai took a step back. "Just remember, anything goes in the other universe. Don't count on anything being the same, unless someone tells you it is. You should arrive in the Digital World, close to where the other DigiDestined are. Ready?"  
"Wait!" Ken said. "I don't know about you, Yolei, but my parents are expecting me back for dinner. What if this takes longer?"  
"That's not a problem," Gennai said. "The time rate between universes is completely arbitrary. I'm setting it so for every day you spend in the other universe, a minute passes here. Ready now?"  
Ken, Yolei, Hawkmon and Wormmon nodded. Gennai turned to a computer and entered a few keystrokes. "Hold still," he warned. "Ready? Now!"  


* * *  


Ken, Yolei, Hawkmon and Wormmon appeared in a snowy forest. "Where are we?" Ken asked. "I don't see anyone around."  
"It's freezing!" Yolei complained. "Why does Gennai always send me someplace cold?"  
Ken dug through his backpack. He handed Yolei a blanket. "Here," he said. He also took one out for himself. "Wormmon, are you cold?"  
"I'm fine, Ken," Wormmon said. "Digimon don't mind the cold as much."  
Ken draped the blanket over his shoulders and head. Yolei did the same. "You two are sure you're okay?" Yolei asked Hawkmon and Wormmon.   
"Yes, we're fine."  
"The DigiDestined should be around here somewhere," Ken said. "Does this place look familiar to you, Yolei?"  
"Let me think... You know, it looks a lot like the place we went when we first met Joe."  
"I don't think I remember that."  
"Well, you were still... oh, crud," Yolei said. "Do you think time could be off in this universe?"  
"Many things are possible," Hawkmon said. "I'm no expert, but I suppose this is one of them."  
"So I might still be the Digimon Emperor," Ken sighed. "That's going to be hard to explain."  
"Hey, who's there?" A voice, unmistakably Davis's, came from the woods to Yolei and Ken's right. A series of crunches in the snow signaled his approach.   
"Give me Gennai's letter; I'll handle this," Yolei said. Ken did so. She walked towards the footsteps.   
"Hold it right there!" The alternate Davis ran into the clearing where Yolei and Ken had arrived. Yolei noted that he was wearing his original goggles, not the ones he had gotten from Tai. Alt-T.K., alt-Veemon, and alt-Patamon followed him. The alternate T.K. wasn't wearing the hat Yolei had come to associate with him. "Yolei?" alt-Davis said. "I thought you were back--"  
"Just read this, Davis," Yolei thrust the letter into his hands.   
Alt-Davis opened it and stared at it for a while. "Huh?" he said.   
"Let me see that!" Alt-T.K. grabbed the letter from alt-Davis. "Dear DigiDestined," he read. "The two people here are DigiDestined from another universe. They're here on a mission. They'll tell you more later, I'm sure. Sincerely, Gennai"  
"Who's Gennai?" Alt-Davis asked.   
"I thought we explained that to you," Alt-T.K. sighed. "Remember? Four years ago? Original DigiDestined?"  
"Oh, yeah," Alt-Davis said. "_That_ Gennai!"  
"Well, some things don't change," Yolei said to herself.   
"So, you're from another universe?" Alt-Davis asked. "You know, I once played this game about..."  
"Yeah, yeah," Yolei said. "Our universe's Davis already told us about that."  
"Us?" Alt-Davis took a step back and regarded Ken. Ken had draped the blanket over his head and body enough so his face was shadowed and unrecognizable and his school uniform was covered. Ken was also standing between alt-Davis and alt-T.K. and Wormmon, rendering the small larva Digimon all but invisible to them. "Hey, Mr. Mysterious, loose the cloak," alt-Davis said.   
Yolei sighed. "Listen, could you just take us to the other DigiDestined?" she asked.   
"Sure," T.K said. "Follow us."  
The group followed the trail of footsteps alt-Davis and alt-T.K. left in the snow. Soon they were approaching another clearing. The alternate Joe was tending to Gomamon, who looked a little under the weather and the alternate Cody was directing a log being moved by alt-Armadillomn and alt-Hawkmon. "Davis? T.K.?" alt-Joe asked. "What did you find in the woods?" Alt-T.K. tossed him the letter. Alt-Joe caught it and read it aloud for alt-Cody's benefit.   
"We'd better round the others," alt-Armadillomon said.   
Alt-Cody nodded. "They're in the forest getting more logs. We'd better tell them."  
He and alt-Armadillomon walked off. "So," alt-Joe said, trying to make conversation,"what's with the blanket?"  
"Um..." Ken stammered. "I'm cold. It's freezing here."  
"Oh," alt-Joe dug around in his bag. "I think I have some more hand warmers. Somewhere in here..."  
"Good grief, Joe," alt-Gomamon peered in his human partner's bag,"how much stuff did you put in there, anyway?"  
"Just some things for emergencies. Ah ha! Here they are!" Alt-Joe pulled out two packets. He handed one to Yolei and one to Ken.   
"Thanks, Joe," Yolei said.   
"Oh, good, Cody's coming back," alt-Gomamon said.   
Yolei and Ken turned. Alt-Cody was coming back, and he was leading two people and two Digimon. One was definitely the alternate Yolei -- she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and it looked shorter too, but it was clearly her and Hawkmon. The other...  
"So, could someone explain this to me again?" Alt-Ken said.  


---------------  
**Author's Note:  
Oh, yeah! I got it all in! So, what does everybody think?**  
Melody: We think you're crazy. Next question.  
**Oh, yeah. That's Melody. I brought her here so I wouldn't have to talk to myself.**  
Melody: She's been making me read Digimon fanfic so I can carry on coherently. Becca, by the way, if Ken is such a popular character, why must you and every other fanfic author under the Sun torture him so?  
**What did I do? I mean, did I make him the Digimon Emperor? Well, in this fic?**  
Melody: You've got something evil planned, don't you?   
**You got that right. Oh, before I forget, RPG fans may note the title is 'borrowed' from Crono Cross, a Playstation RPG. That's the gave Davis is talking about, in case you were curious. It takes on an interesting double meaning here... heh, heh, heh.**  
Melody: What did I tell you? She's plotting something. 


	2. The Difference...

Where Angels Lose Their Way Note: I just love alternate/parallel universe stories, but they can get confusing. In the narration, any character from the alternate universe will be referred to by alt-*name*, and the characters from the universe we know and love will be referred to as normal. Of course, I can't do this in the dialogue, so stay alert. Yes, it gets annoying, but would you rather be annoyed or confused? Don't answer that...  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would have had two season 3's: Tamers and one continuing the adventures of the DigiDestined. Since this is not the case, I obviously don't own Digimon.   


"So, you two are from another universe?" Alt-Yolei asked. "What's that like?"  
Yolei looked at Ken. After seeing his alternate self, he had ditched the blanket disguise. He and Yolei were helping the alt-DigiDestined assemble a sled. "Well," she said guardedly, "I think our universe is a bit farther in the future than this."  
"Say, that means you can tell us what is going happen to us?" alt-Davis asked.   
"Probably not," Ken said. "Different universes, remember?"  
Yolei walked over to where Ken was and started working next to him. "I don't get it," she said softly, so that none of the alt-DigiDestined would hear. "Why are you -- I mean, your alternate self -- here? I mean, you were still the Digimon Emperor, and, well..." she looked at alt-Ken who had started to chat with Wormmon about something.   
"Alternate universe," Ken matched Yolei's tone. "I guess I wasn't the Digimon Emperor here. We need to find out what's going on."  
Yolei nodded. "Kari's not here. We need to find her, or Tai, or ask the alternate DigiDestined or something."  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Ken said. "If my alternate self isn't the Digimon Emperor, why are the DigiDestined here? We need to find out about what's going on." Louder, Ken asked his alternate self, "So, what exactly is going on?"  
"Excuse me?" Alt-Ken looked at him.  
"Well, we're from another universe," Ken said. "From what Gennai told us, anything could be different." Things already are, he added to himself. He wasn't going to bring up his past here. It would only upset his alternate self. "Maybe you could tell us what you're doing here?"  
Yolei added, "Yeah, I mean T.K. once told me that the Digital World only opens the gate when it needs the DigiDestined. So, why are you here?"  
"Well," alt-T.K. said. "It's been about 3 years since we defeated Apocalymon, when the gate opened up again. The Digimon needed our help again. Some girl from our word calling herself the Digimon Empress entered the Digital World and is trying to take it over."  
"Digimon Empress?" Ken asked.   
Alt-Davis nodded. "Yeah. Isn't it like that in your universe?"  
"Well, we had a Digimon Emperor, but we defeated him," Yolei blurted out.   
"Weird..." Alt-Ken said. He stood up. "I think we're done."  
"Yeah, we're done," Ken said. "What's the sled for, anyway?"  
"The Digimon Empress built a Control Spire across the ice field," Alt-Gomamon explained.   
"We need to destroy it!" Alt-Davis said. "Come on!"  
"Same old Davis," Yolei muttered to Ken. He smiled.  
The group hitched their Digimon (except alt-Gomamon who was still injured) to the sled. It took a bit of effort to get it moving, but soon it was moving at a pretty good clip.   
"Digimon Empress?" Yolei asked Ken. "What's up with that?"  
Ken slowly shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this. Why did I think this would be simple?"  
"Your natural sense of optimism?" Yolei suggested. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed.   
"They're only Frigimon," alt-Ken said.   
"Yeah, but they have Dark Rings on them!" Alt-T.K. yelled.  
A figure appeared standing on a snowdrift. She was standing too far away for Ken to make out her face, but, judging from her choice of costume, she was the Digimon Empress. She gestured and yelled a command at the Frigimon. Her words were lost in the wind, but the Frigimon heard her and turned towards the sled. The Digimon swerved, avoiding the barrage of Subzero Ice Punches hitting the snow around the sled.   
"Just ignore them!" Alt-Joe yelled. "We have to destroy the Control Spire."  
"But they're attacking us!" Alt-Davis objected.   
"Just do it, Davis!" Yolei said.   
The Frigimon shot off another burst of Subzero Ice Punches. "Hah! They missed us by a mile!" Alt-Davis yelled. A rumbling interrupted his remarks as the hillside in front of the sled collapsed in an avalanche. The Digimon swerved violently to the right, causing everyone to grab at the sled. A crevasse approached and the Digimon did their best to clear it. They made it, but the sled landed on the precipice, off balance. It rocked violently, sending alt-Cody off into the icy water below. Yolei tried to grab alt-Cody's sleeve, but ended up only knocking herself off the sled.   
"I'll save them!" alt-Gomamon jumped in after the pair.   


* * *  


The DigiDestined built a fire in a nearby cave and alt-Joe broke out his emergency supplies. "Here," Alt-Joe handed Yolei and alt-Cody cups. "It's herbal tea. Well actually, it's 10% herbal and 90% tea."  
"I guess we'll have to leave them behind," alt-T.K. said.   
"Oh, I'm fine, really," Yolei said.  
"You are most certainly not fine, Yolei," Hawkmon corrected.   
"T.K.'s right. I'll stay behind, in case something happens," alt-Joe said.  
"I'm going," alt-Cody said. "My grandfather told me that if I rely on myself and try my hardest, I won't let any of you down."  
"You're so stubborn, Cody!" Yolei said. "Even in another universe!"  
"You should talk, Yolei," Ken told her.   
"You're not letting us down, Cody," alt-Ken said. "You need to conserve your strength."  
"I guess you're right," alt-Cody said.   
"Don't worry." alt-Davis grinned. "We'll be back before you can say 'Digimon Empress'."  
Yolei pulled Ken aside. "You sure you don't want to stay, too?" she asked. "I remember Cody telling me about this. If this is like our universe, we can finally get a close look at this Digimon Empress. "  
"I don't think I need to..." Ken shrugged  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I think I know who the Digimon Empress is."  
"Who? And how? We didn't get a close look at her."  
"It's just a suspicion. You can tell me if I'm right, later." Ken turned to go. He paused at the cave entrance, where the others were waiting.  
"Good luck, everyone," Yolei said. She turned to alt-Cody and alt-Joe. "I'll stand watch while you two stay in here."  
"Oh, no, you don't..." Hawkmon said. "Do you really want hypothermia, Yolei?"  
"What were you and Ken talking about, Yolei?" alt-Joe asked.   
"Oh, just reviewing what happened in our universe," Yolei shrugged.   
"Anything helpful?"   
"Um... well, I guess you'll just have to wait to find out."  
"I feel like I should be helping the others," alt-Cody sighed.  
"That's how I used to feel," Joe said. "At first I thought it was nausea, but then I began to realize that things happen for a reason. There must be some reason we have to stay here, that we just can see yet. I'm sure that's why Yolei decided to stay here."  
"Well, that and the fact Hawkmon wouldn't let me go with the others," Yolei added.  
The conversation was interrupted by a rumbling. "The cave's going to collapse!" Yolei yelled. "Everybody out!"  
The three DigiDestined and their Digimon ran outside as the cave collapsed behind them. Someone was waiting for them. "Well, it looks like I've found your hideout," she said, in a smug voice.   
Yolei was stunned into speechlessness. Only one thought went through her head.  
_Kari...  
_  
  
Author's Note:   
Cliffhanger! See the double meaning of the title? See? See?  
Melody: You worry me, sometimes, Becca.  
So, anyway, will the alternate DigiDestined figure out the identity of the Digimon Empress? Can Ken and Yolei convince the alternate Kari to return with them? What will the alternate Tai say when he finds out his sister is trying to take over the Digital World? And what the heck happened to alt-Gatomon? Stay tuned to the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
Melody: Will Becca stop imitating the evil Announcer from Heck before Melody hits her? And will we both stop asking questions everyone can figure out the answers to? I mean, what do you think alt-Tai will say. "Let me join you, Kari , and we can rule the Digital world as brother and sister?"  
Well, he _could_. It is another universe.   
Melody: Yeah, right. And Sam Ichijouji is the Season 1 goggle-boy.  
I shouldn't have let you read all that Digimon fanfic. Well, anyway, hope you have liked parts 1 and 2 and watch for part 3. Remember, courteous readers review.   
Melody: Shameless plea for reviews number one.   
Shut up, Melody. 


	3. Surprises

_Note: I just love alternate/parallel universe stories, but they can get confusing. In the narration, any character from the alternate universe will be referred to by alt-*name*, and the characters from the universe we know and love will be referred to as normal. Of course, I can't do this in the dialogue, so stay alert. Yes, it gets annoying, but would you rather be annoyed or confused? Don't answer that...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did... the world would be a more terrifying place. So be glad I don't  
_   


Yolei took another look at the Digimon Empress. It really _is_ this universe's Kari, she thought. It was a bit hard to tell -- the Digimon Empress wore a jumpsuit sort of reminiscent of Ken's Digimon Emperor costume, but in black and pink. She was also wearing a mask, and had her brown hair pinned up in a bun behind her head. Still, Yolei knew it was the alternate Kari -- her voice was unmistakable, even though Yolei had never heard her universe's Kari speak with such arrogance. This universe's Gatomon stood by her partner, and Yolei had never seen the expression on the cat Digimon's face before -- very sad, but with a hint of rebellion in her eyes.   
The Digimon Empress removed a whistle from her pocket and blew it. A Shellmon with a Dark Ring on it rose out of the water behind her. "Shellmon, take care of them."  
"This is why we had to stay behind," alt-Joe said softly, so the DIgimon Empress wouldn't hear. "We need to give the others time to destroy the Control Spire. Gomamon, we have to create a diversion. Use some of that great Gomamon charm."  
"Okay," alt-Gomamon walked up to the Shellmon. "Why did one Shellmon take the other Shellmon's lunch? Because it was shellfish!"   
Shellmon apparently didn't like the joke: he roared and tried to swat alt-Gomamon. "_That's _the great Gomamon charm?" alt-Joe wondered.   


* * *  


"We're gonna need some firepower to take out those Frigimon," alt-Davis said. "Everybody Digivolve!"  
Ken looked at Wormmon. "Can you Digivolve?" he asked.   
"I can try. Wormmon Digivolve to... nope." Wormmon shook his head. "The Control Spire is blocking it."  
"But... " Ken shook his head. In his world, Wormmon could Digivolve around Control Spires sometimes... perhaps because he was a Virus type, unlike the others' Digimon. Apparently, the Spires were slightly different here.   
"Don't they have Control Spires where you're from?" alt-Davis asked. "You have to have to Armor Digivolve."  
"I don't have a Digi-Egg," Ken explained. He didn't say that was because the others needed Digi-Eggs to fight the Digimon Emperor -- himself.   
"You don't?" alt-Ken asked. "Guess you'll have to sit this one out."  
"Digi Armor Energize!" "Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."  
"Digi Armor Energize!" "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon, the Wings of Love."  
"Digi Armor Energize!" "Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Galloping Hope."  
"Digi Armor Energize!" "Wormmon Armor Digivolve to... Bucchiemon, the Spirit of Kindness."  
Ken stared at the Digimon alt-Wormmon had become. He had often speculated about an armor form for Wormmon, but he hadn't pictured this. It was small compared to the other Armor Digimon -- a little shorter than him. It had a cute harmless look to it, almost childlike, or like a stuffed animal. Two long pink antennae sprouted from its head. Pointed ears and small wings also added to its general pixie-like appearance. "So that's what Wormmon's Armor form looks like," Ken said to himself. "I would have thought it would have been bigger."  
Alt-Ken grinned. "Don't let his appearance fool you, Ken. Bucchiemon packs a lot of power in his attacks."  
Alt-Flamedramon advanced on the Frigimon "Fire Rocket!" he yelled, sending a burst of fireballs at the Frigimons' Dark Rings.   
"Target the Control Spire!" alt-T.K. yelled. Alt-Pegasusmon, alt-Halsemon and Bucchiemon nodded.   


* * *   


"You know, Shellmon has _no_ sense of humor," alt-Gomamon said as he dodged another attack.  
"Try the knock knock jokes," alt-Joe suggested.   
"This isn't working," Yolei said. "Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity."  
"That's a new one," alt-Cody said. "Digi Armor Energize."  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Power."  
"You come in from the left, I come from the right," Digmon told Halsemon.  
"Right," Shurimon said.   
"No, left," Digmon said. "Target the Dark Ring."  
The Digimon Empress glared at the DigiDestined. "You just have to make this more difficult. Two Digimon against one is hardly fair"   
"Since when do you play fair?" alt-Cody asked.   
"My game, my rules. Shellmon might not be able to handle two Digimon, but I am never out of ideas or slaves." She again raised her whistle to her lips and blew. "Ebidramon, I command you to come out!"  
Ebidramon appeared out of the water. "I can handle this," alt-Digmon advanced towards Ebidramon "Rock Cracking!"   
Ebidramon dodged alt-Digmon's attack and latched onto him with its front claws. It began dragging alt-Digmon into the water.  
"Um... guys? Little help here?" alt-Digmon yelled.  
"I'm a bit busy." Shurimon dodged Shellmon's Aqua Blaster attack. "Double Star!"  
"Digmon!" alt-Cody yelled as his Digimon was pulled under water.   
"What's taking the other so long?" alt-Joe wondered. "We need Ikkakumon."  
A loud explosion came from the direction of the Control Spire. "They destroyed the Control Spire. Now, you can Digivolve!" alt-Joe told alt-Gomamon.  
"What?" the Digimon Empress yelled.   
Alt-Gatomon sighed. "He said, 'they destroyed the Control Spire. Now, you can Digivolve.'"  
"That was a figure of speech!"  
"Well, you don't have to get bent out of shape about it," alt-Gatomon muttered.   
"Ready?" alt-Joe asked.   
"You bet! Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon."  
Alt-Ikkakumon dived into the water. "Harpoon Torpedo!" The hit caused Ebidramon to release alt-Digmon. Alt-Digmon struggled to the surface. "Gold Rush!" The hit on the Dark Ring shattered it.  
Meanwhile, Shurimon had managed to back Shellmon up against the cliff face. "Double Star!" The hit broke the Dark Ring. Both Ebidramon and Shellmon decided they didn't want to stick around and quickly departed.   
"No!" the Digimon Empress yelled. "Wait a second... your Digimon was over destroying my Control Spire and here at the same time. You cheated!"  
"I didn't cheat!" Yolei yelled back. "I'm from another world... Ken and I are here on a mission."  
"Really? You should stick to the truth... you have no talent for lying. I'll just have to figure out how you did it myself." The Digimon Empress blew on her whistle. An Airdramon swooped down and she and alt-Gatomon jumped on. "Goodbye, DigiDestined. Until we meet again."  


* * *   


"Why didn't you tell me it was the alternate Kari?" Yolei demanded. She and Ken had returned to the Real World. Yolei had used Gennai's credit card to get herself and Ken hotel rooms. The clerk had asked about their parents, but Yolei had made up some story about a school trip. The clerk still looked suspicious, so Yolei had given him a large tip.   
Yolei and Ken were seated in Ken's room. Hawkmon and Wormmon were enjoying some take out. at the table, while Yolei and Ken talked.   
"I wasn't sure," Ken said. "I thought it could be. She wasn't there, and my alternate self was. But I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Ken." Yolei said. "This does give us a whole bunch of problems. How can we get the Crest of Light from the alternate Kari when she is so wrapped in darkness?"  
"I shouldn't have come," Ken said. "Wormmon can't Digivolve around those Control Spires... we tried. Davis or T.K. or even Cody would have been a better choice."  
"Yeah, but can you imagine Davis or T.K.'s reaction to the Digimon Empress?" Yolei said. "'Kari? Nooooo! Say it ain't so, Kari!'" she added, in a passable Davis impersonation.   
Ken smiled at that. Yolei continued, "Anyway, you have something Davis, T.K. and Cody don't have -- an insight into the mind of the Digimon Empress. The circumstances that helped turn you into the Digimon Emperor probably are similar to whatever affected Kari."  
"Thank you, Yolei." Ken said. "I asked my alternate self to tell me a bit about how he became a DigiDestined. Do you remember T.K. and Kari telling us about how Myotismon was looking for the eighth child four years ago?"  
"Yes."  
"Myotismon had a Crest and Tag to locate the child. In our universe, he had the Crest of Light. In this universe, he had the Crest of Kindness."  
"Your crest? So your alternate self was the eighth child?"  
"Apparently. The older DigiDestined managed to locate Wormmon in the Digital World and bring him with them to the Real World. They then tried to beat Myotismon to the eighth child. Tai thought it might be Kari, but eventually Myotismon located my alternate self. The DigiDestined came to my alternate self's rescue. This world's Gatomon and a Digimon called Wizardmon came too. Gatomon was a bit confused -- I think she must have had some memories of being a DigiDestined's partner, so she switched sides.   
"Anyway, Myotismon was about to kill my alternate self, when Wizardmon took the blow for my alternate self. Ken said that Wizardmon told him, as he was dying, that he knew he had to protect him... that he would have to protect Gatomon later."  
"Wonder what he meant by that?" Yolei asked.  
"I don't know. Did Wizardmon exist in our world?"  
Yolei nodded. "He died protecting Kari and Gatomon from Myotismon. Later, his ghost appeared, right before we defeated you. It told us that you weren't our true enemy and we needed to save you from the darkness."  
"I wonder how Wizardmon knew that?" Ken asked. "When I was the Digimon Emperor, nobody believed I could be a good person, except for Wormmon." Ken stood up. "We need to bring Kari back to the right side, too."  
"But how do we do that?" Yolei asked.  
"I don't know."  
  
**Author's Note:  
Chapter 3 done and I'm on a role! Oh, credits. I got a great episode write-up of from Prodigious! (http://cirrus.spaceports.com/~manic/), actual quotes from Digi Tenka (http://digitenka.hypermart.net/), and information about Bucchiemon from the card game. **_  
_Melody: Gee, Becca, did you do _anything_ original?  
**Yes. For a picture of the Digimon Empress, you can visit my site. For a picture of Bucchiemon, try Megchan's Digimon Encyclopedia (http://megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia). You'll have to look up under Bucchiemon's Japanese name (Puttiemon), though. Don't worry, in Chapter 4, you'll see Bucchiemon in action.   
**Melody: Thrillsville  
**Some questions/comments I want to answer from reviewers. Ken-miyako-kenyako wrote, "it would be better if you added some kenyako romance." Well, actually I was planning on a small amount (why do you think I decided on Ken and Yolei?), but I want to bring it in at the story's climax. I can't write straight romance, but I usually put in a little romance in my stories, because I'm a hopeless romantic. Remember though, Ken and Yolei still are just kids, whcih pretty much limits some of the romantic angles.   
Most everyone else just had praise. Thank you! This is why I was able to finish Chapter Three so quickly.  
**Melody: That and she stays up until 1 AM writing fanfic. **  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed (I love you guys!) and keep reading. **


	4. Kari's Secret

  
Note and Disclaimer: Do I need to say them again? No? Good, I won't.  
  


The next several days passed uneventfully. Once settled in, Ken and Yolei looked up information about alt-Kari over the Internet. "Says here she's a champion chess player," Ken said. "And a prize-winning photographer... Wow, her accomplishments are almost as long as mine were."  
"Modest, aren't we?" Yolei asked.  
"Sorry, just trying to establish some perspective," Ken said.  
The phone rang. Yolei answered it. "It's your other self. He wants to know if we want to come to a chess tournament he's entered in."  
"Can we?" Ken asked. "Wouldn't it look weird if there were two Kens and two Yoleis walking around?"  
"Just a sec," Yolei said. She turned back to the phone. "Yeah, sure, we'd love to come," she said. "Okay, see you then, bye!" She turned to Ken. "Don't worry, I have this all figured out."  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Ken wondered aloud.  


* * *  


"There you are!" alt-Davis waved. "It took you long enough to get ready. We'd thought you'd miss the whole thing. What's with the get-ups?"  
"And what did you do to your hair?" alt-Yolei tried to stifle a giggle.   
"Yolei's idea," Ken said. He shook his head. Yolei had gone out and bought two pairs of sunglasses, a hat, and two packages of hair dye. With his hair, dyed black, stuck under the hat, and the sunglasses, he looked like a cross between a government agent and, well... Mimi. Yolei's hair had turned out worse, though. She hadn't followed the directions well, and now her hair was a bright shade of green. "We had to keep from being confused with you," Ken explained.   
"Yeah, I'd never do _that_ to my hair," alt-Yolei said.   
"I was in a hurry, and Ken knows nothing about hair dye," Yolei complained.   
"Hey, don't insult my alternate self," alt-Ken walked up.   
"How'd you do, Ken?" alt-Davis asked.   
"I won," alt-Ken said. "I just finished semi-finals," he added, for Ken and Yolei.  
Alt-Wormmon popped out of alt-Ken's backpack. "Congratulations, Ken!" he said.   
Alt-DemiVeemon popped out of alt-Davis's bag. "Can we get lunch now?"  
Alt-Poromon popped out of alt-Yolei's bag. "Yolei, it stinks in here!" he complained. "Can we go home yet?"  
Ken smiled. "Did everyone bring their Digimon?" he asked. Alt-Davis, alt-Ken, and alt-Yolei nodded. "Good, I was beginning to think I was the only one." He adjusted his backpack so that Wormmon could see out. He saw Yolei do the same with her backpack and Hawkmon.   
"I'm supposed to report ot the auditorium for the finals," alt-Ken said. He handed his bag with alt-Wormmon inside, to Ken.   
"We already had T.K. and Cody stake out seats," alt-Yolei said.  
"You had that much confidence in me?" alt-Ken asked. "I'm flattered."  
"Who are you playing against?" Ken asked.  
"I don't know yet. We can check on the way to the auditorium," alt-Ken said.   
The group started walking towards the auditorium. On the way, they passed the tournament's control center, where volunteers were posting the results of the semi-finals. "Hey, there you are, Ken!" alt-Davis pointed at a volunteer writing alt-Ken's name under the legend "finals". The volunteer then consulted with a walkie-talkie, then wrote up a second name.  
"Kari Kamiya," alt-Ken read.   
"Kamiya?" alt-Yolei asked. "Is she related to Tai?"  
Alt-Ken nodded. "She's his younger sister. T.K. told me Tai thought she might be the eighth child, instead of me." He looked at the board again. "She won this tournament last year... the youngest person ever to win."  
"Aw, man, now I'm really torn," alt-Davis said. "Should I root for my best friend or the girl of my dreams?"  
"The girl of your dreams, Davis?" alt-Ken asked. "Wait a minute... is Kari the girl who sits next to you in class, the one you won't stop talking about?"  
"Yeah," alt-Davis said, in a sort of far-off voice. "She doesn't talk to me, but I know, deep down, she loves me... Ken, do me a favor and get her autograph for me, okay?"  
"Fine, Davis," alt-Ken said. "I'll ask."  
"Davis and Kari, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." alt-Yolei chanted.  
"Shut up, Yolei," alt-Davis said. "Anyway, I don't want to kiss her... I just want to marry her."  
Nobody was quite sure what to say to that. Eventually, alt-Ken said, "We'd better hurry, or Kari'll win by default."  
The group started walking again. Ken dropped back to talk with Yolei. "Should we tell them?" Yolei asked.  
"They'll find out soon enough," Ken said. "Besides, they won't believe the genius sister of a DigiDestined is the evil Digimon Empress. No one ever suspects the smart quiet ones. People assume because someone is smart and does well in school, that they are emotionally stable and healthy. Oh, we're there."  
They opened the door to a school auditorium mostly filled with people. On the stage, a table, with a chess board, and two chairs were set up. A camera projected a top view of the board onto a screen mounted on the back of the stage, so that the audience could watch. Ken saw several TV cameras and reporters clustered around the stage. "They never would cover a junior chess tournament if Kari wasn't in it," alt-Ken said. "The TV stations can't get enough of her."  
"Trust me," Ken told his alternate self, "the media coverage isn't all it's cracked up to be."   
"Besides," alt-Yolei said, "this way, when you win, it'll be on TV."  
"I don't know," alt-Ken said. "Kari isn't just good, she's great, a champion. I'm good, but I'm not sure if I'm _that_ good."  
"Don't worry," alt-Davis said, "Even if you don't win, if you do really well, you'll be a living legend! Everyone knows how much chicks dig living legends."  
"Isn't that T.K. and Cody?" alt-Yolei asked.   
"Tai's with him, too," alt-Davis said. "Let's go!"   
"I better take my seat, too," alt-Ken said. "See you later."  
"Good luck!" alt-Davis said.  
"Remember, genius or not, she's just a kid like you are," Ken said.   
"Thanks," alt-Ken walked down to the stage and took a seat in front of the chess table. The others walked over to alt-T.K., alt-Cody and alt-Tai. Alt-Tai pointed to Yolei and Ken. "Are these the two DigiDestined from another world you were telling me about?" alt-Tai asked.  
"That's them," alt-T.K. said. "Though, Yolei, what happened..."  
"Ken has no idea how to use hair dye," Yolei explained.  
"Sorry, Yolei," Ken said sheepishly. He sat down, setting his and alt-Ken's backpacks so Wormmon and alt-Wormmon could see the match without being seen. It was always a good idea to be safe, especially with alt-Kari's identity as the Digimon Empress. The alternate DigiDestined weren't as cautious, though. Ken saw alt-Upamon, alt-Poromon and alt-DemiVeemon seated on their humans' laps. Alt-Patamon and Hawkmon, being slightly larger, were riding along in alt-T.K. and Yolei's backpacks, like Wormmon.   
Five minutes passed and alt-Kari had not shown up. The audience was getting a bit restless, and the camera crews looked about a minute away from going on a coffee break. Alt-Davis was shifting around in his seat, making those seated near him very irritated. "Man, you wait all this time for your dream girl so show up, and she leaves you hanging," he said.  
"What about Ken?" alt-Cody asked.  
"What about him?" alt-Davis looked confused.  
"Never mind..." alt-Cody said.  
"Kari's not coming, is she?" alt-Davis said.  
"Will you stop talking if I say yes?" alt-Cody asked.  
"No." Alt-Davis started sulking.  
Yolei shook her head. "I hope I wasn't this bad during that soccer game against Ken's school," she said to herself.  
"What?" Ken asked. Yolei jumped. She hadn't realized Ken had been listening. "Oh, nothing..."  
"You said something about the soccer match I played against Davis. That could be relevant here -- there are some interesting parallels," Ken said, after making sure none of the alternate DigiDestined were listening.  
"Well," Yolei blushed. "This world's Davis is making a big fuss over Kari, and I was wondering out loud if I was as bad during that soccer game. I kinda had a crush on you back then."  
"You did?" This time, it was Ken's turn to blush.  
Yolei and Ken were saved from further embarrassment when one of the volunteers had taken a microphone up to center stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the failure of Miss Kari Kamiya to show for the match, we are forced to call a--"  
The announcement was interrupted by the sound of the auditorium door opening. Alt-Kari stepped through. She had longer hair in this world, Ken noted, pulled back into a ponytail. She was also dressed much less casually then the clothes his world's Kari usually wore, in a blouse and skirt. She cooly entered the auditorium and walked calmly up to the stage.   
"She's certainly cool," alt-Yolei said.  
"More like frigid," alt-Cody added.   
"She's like this in class, too," alt-T.K. said. "I don't know what Davis sees in her."  
"Hey, are you dissing Kari?" alt-Davis demanded.  
"Calm down, Davis," alt-T.K. said.  
"Well," the volunteer on the stage said, "it looks like our announcement of a forfeit was premature. Are you two ready?"  
Alt-Kari and alt-Ken nodded. "You can do it, Ken!" alt-Yolei yelled. "Remember, she's just a kid like you are!"  
Alt-Kari glared at the DigiDestined. "She's looking right at me!" alt-Davis said. "She knows I exist! I think I'm gonna faint..."  
"If you do, don't do it on me," alt-DemiVeemon said.  
"We kindly request that the audience remain quiet during the match," the volunteer said. Alt-Ken looked a bit embarrassed. "Now, Miss Kamiya, as white, you may make the opening move."  
"Very well." And so the match began. Alt-Ken got off to a good start and managed to take one of alt-Kari's rooks, but alt-Kari was steadily gaining. The pile of black pieces she had taken grew steadily larger. Ken winced, "He's losing pieces left and right. I've never seen anyone play chess like that."  
"She's like a general leading an army," alt-T.K. said. "I'm surprised Ken has any pieces left at all."  
Alt-Kari moved her queen into position. "Checkmate," she said.  
Alt-Ken stared at the board. "That's not checkmate," he said.  
"What do you call it, then? Next turn, your king is mine."  
Alt-Ken picked up his pawn and moved it to take the queen. "I can still do that," he said.  
The volunteer who was refereeing said, "That's a legal move. It wasn't checkmate."  
Alt-Kari scowled, but made another move.   
The match continued for a few minutes more, when alt-Kari said again, "Checkmate. And this time, you won't be able to worm out of it."  
The volunteer looked over the board. "Ladies and gentlemen, this year's Junior Chess Tournament winner is, for the second year in a row, Miss Kari Kamiya." The audience applauded. Alt-Davis tried to get a standing ovation going, but failed.   
"I'd better help Kari get her trophy home," alt-Tai said. "I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye, Tai!" Davis said.   
On-stage, Ken saw alt-Kari and and alt-Ken exchange a few words, then shake hands. The microphone pickups were turned off, meaning Ken couldn't hear what they were saying. He'd have to ask his alternate self for details later.  


* * *  


The group had offered to walk alt-Ken back to the subway station for his ride home. Alt-Ken was carrying his second-place trophy. "So," Ken asked his double, "What did Kari say to you after the match?"  
"And did you get her autograph for me?" alt-Davis asked.   
"I'm sorry, Davis, I didn't," alt-Ken said. "As for what she said, she said she hadn't expected for my pawn to take her queen. I told her that I thought every piece was important and that it was bad strategy to sacrifice any piece, even pawns, because they can mean a difference between winning and losing. She said she wouldn't make the mistake of overlooking pawns again. She also said, 'Farewell, my worthy adversary. Until we meet again in battle.' Very weird. I think Tai needs to tell her to get out more often."  
"'Worthy adversary'?" Ken asked. "Was that a direct quote?"  
Alt-Ken nodded. "As I remember it, yes. Why?"  
"Never mind," Ken said. "I just got the feeling I've heard it before."  
"Are you guys going to the Digital World tomorrow?" Yolei asked.   
"Probably, why? Do you want to come?" alt-Yolei asked.  
Yolei nodded. "Where should we meet you guys?"   
"In the school's computer room," alt-Yolei said. "After school. You know where that is, right?"  
"We can find it," Yolei said.   
"I'll meet you in the Digital World," alt-Ken said. They had finally gotten to the subway station. "See you then!"  
"We'd better get back to the hotel, as well," Ken said. After exchanging goodbyes with the alt-DigiDestined, Ken and Yolei walked off.   
"'Farewell, my worthy adversary. Until we meet again in battle'," Ken repeated, in a tone of voice that sounded very much like the one he used as the Digimon Emperor. "I said the exact same thing to Davis at the soccer game."  
"So, what are you saying?" Yolei asked. "And don't do that -- it creeps me out."  
"She was humiliated by my alternate self at that chess match," Ken said.  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Yolei said. "I thought it was checkmate, too. And she won, anyway."  
"You don't understand, Yolei," Ken said. "She lost face at that tournament -- she was shown up and lost her queen. Now, if she's anything like the Digi-- like I was, she'll try to humiliate the other Ken the way he humiliated her."  
"You mean like the stunt you pulled with the Bakemon?" Yolei asked. Ken nodded. "It's a good thing we're going with them tomorrow."  


* * *  


Ken and Yolei had no problem finding their way to the school's computer room. Well, Yolei had no problems -- Ken just followed her. The alternate DigiDestined, including Alt-Izzy, were staring at the computer screen. "Look at that -- oh, hello," alt-Izzy looked up to see Ken and Yolei leaning over the screen to see what the fuss was about.  
"This is a map of the Digital World?" Ken asked.  
Alt-Izzy nodded. "See that? The black dots represent areas under the control of the Digimon Empress. This one just appeared, overnight."  
"Where is it?" alt-T.K. said.  
"That's the Forbidden Valley of No Return," alt-Upamon answered promptly.   
"Why do villains always name places like that?" alt-Ken wondered.  
"It comes with the job description -- right after the maniacal laugh," alt-Yolei said.  
"Even if it was called the Valley of Duckies and Bunnies, with a Control Spire, it's trouble." alt-Cody said.   
Alt-Davis checked his D-Terminal. "Ken's already there -- good, I need to ask him something..."  
"What?" alt-Yolei asked.  
"None of your business," alt-Davis said.  
"Let's destroy that Control Spire before the Empress uses it to control all the Digimon," alt-T.K. said.   
"Okay -- Digi-port, open!" alt-Davis yelled.  


* * *   


The group appeared in a desolate area of the Digital World. "You know, a few duckies and bunnies would spruce this valley right up," alt-Davis commented. "Hey -- there's Ken! Over here!" He started waving at a figure walking around about 100 meters away, who started moving towards them.   
"Davis, the Digimon Empress could be anywhere. Maybe you should be quieter," alt-T.K. said. Suddenly, he let out a cry of surprise as the ground opened up beneath him and alt-Patamon, swallowing him.  
"I'll bet she heard that," alt-Davis said. In the distance, the figure broke into a run. Suddenly, the ground opened again, swallowing the rest of them.   
After a few disorienting seconds, alt-Cody asked, "Where are we now?"  
"We're in some kind of cave," alt-T.K. said. "I've seen these before. I think I can find my way out -- follow me."  


* * *  


After some time in the mysterious cave, the group finally emerged into the sunlight. Alt-Yolei held out her D-3. "Ken's over this way," she pointed.   
"Let's go," alt-Davis said.  
"Shh!" Ken said. "I hear voices coming from that direction. Let's sneak up on them. Hear what they're saying."  
Alt-Davis nodded, then silently gestured for everyone to follow him. As they got closer, the voices became understandable.   
"You won't get away with this," the first voice was unmistakably alt-Ken's.  
"I already have," the second voice was that of the Digimon Empress. "If you want me to spare their lives, you must beg for it."  
"Is she talking about us?" alt-Cody said. "But we're okay."  
"He doesn't know that," Ken said.   
Alt-T.K. held his fingers to his lips. He then took out his D-3. The other alt-DigiDestined did the same. Yolei reached for he D-3, but Ken put his hand on her wrist. "We should let this world's DigiDestined handle this one," he whispered. "Just a feeling."  
She nodded and put her D-3 away.  
"You heard me," the Empress's voice came again. "On your knees and beg. 'Please, Lady, spare my friends.'"  
"Can we Digivolve silently?" alt-Davis whispered.   
"I don't know, but we'd better try," alt-T.K. said.   
"'Please, Lady, spare my friends,'" alt-Ken repeated numbly.  
"Oh, that doesn't sound sincere -- 'Please, Lady, spare my worthless friends'" the Empress said, almost with a laugh.  
Ken looked like he was about to charge up and rescue his double. His fists were balled up. Yolei put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened to 'we should let this world's DigiDestined handle this'?" she asked. Ken nodded and returned to creeping towards the voices.   
"'Please, Lady, spare my worthless friends,'" alt-Ken said. His voice sounded like he was trying to suppress a great deal of anger.  
"Wormmon -- I command you to restrain him," the Empress said, clearly delighted with these circumstances.  
"Ken?" alt-Wormmon's voice was faint, but unmistakable.  
Alt-Ken said something to faint for the group to hear from their position. The Empress laughed -- alt-Ken must have talked Wormmon into doing what she said. "Oh, this is just so must fun, seeing you squirm like the insect you are. I'll tell you what -- Deltamon has three mouths -- and I have your six friends. You may choose three of them. Sadly, I cannot spare them all."  
"Deltamon?" alt-Davis asked. "Forget the stealth, we gotta go help Ken. Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!"  
"How can I choose one over another?" alt-Ken asked.   
"I'm waiting," the Empress said. "Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives."  
"Digi Armor Energize!" "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon, the wings of Love!"  
"Ken!" the voice was coming from where alt-Ken's and the Empress's voices were, but it was clearly Yolei's. "Whatever you decide we trust you."  
Yolei and alt-Yolei exchange a glance. "That wasn't me," they said in unison.   
"It's one of the Empress's tricks," alt-Cody said. "Armadillomon? Digivolve and go underground. Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to... Digimon, the Drill of Power."  
"I can't do it," alt-Ken said, defeatedly. "I can't choose one over another."  
"So, will you throw all your friend's lives away? Is that what you call friendship?" the Empress asked pointedly.   
"They're all my friends!" Ken yelled.   
"Digi Armor Energize!" "Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying Hope."  
"Time's up," the Empress said. "Deltamon!"  
"Wait! Take me instead!" alt-Ken yelled.  
The alt-Digidestined, Ken and Yolei exchanged a look. As one, they started running towards the voices. Alt-Halsemon, alt-Pegasusmon took off. Alt-Flamedramon was running ahead of the kids. Alt-Digmon had already disappeared underground, but he was presumably headed in he same direction.  
"You think you can satisfy Deltamon's hunger?" the Empress asked. "Very well."  
The group rounded the last hill between them and alt-Ken. They were greeted with a very odd tableau. The Empress and alt-Gatomon were standing atop a rock ledge, looking down on alt-Ken and alt-Wormmon, who were standing in front of a very large three-headed Digimon -- Deltamon. Between them and Deltamon, there was a rock ledge. Hanging from the ledge -- "Is that supposed to be us?" alt-Yolei asked.  
"Looks like it... but we're here," alt-Davis said.   
Deltamon approached alt-Ken and alt-Wormmon. "Ken?" alt-Wormmon asked. "Now would be a good time to break out that brilliant plan you've been hiding."  
"Sorry, Wormmon," alt-Ken said. "I've been making it up as I go along."  
Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath Deltamon's foot. "You know, Ken," alt-Wormmon said, "You really have a powerful imagination."  
Digmon climbed out of the hole. "Surprised?" he asked. The rest of the Digimon ran and/or flew up, followed by the kids.   
"We're okay!" alt-T.K. yelled, as if there was any doubt.   
Alt-Ken looked at the group, then turned back to their doubles, still hanging from the ledge. "I understand now," he said. "This was all a trick!" The 'captives' metamorphosed into a whole lot of ghostly Digimon. "Bakemon... with Dark Rings," Yolei said.   
"The Empress made them look like us," alt-Yolei said.  
"I had them right where I wanted them!" the Empress screamed.   
"It's not like it's my fault," alt-Gatomon shrugged.  
"All that to set me up... I should feel flattered," alt-Ken said. "Wormmon? Ready?" The bug Digimon nodded. "Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to... Bucchiemon, the Spirit of Kindness."  
"Bakemon -- stop floating there and attack them!" the Empress yelled.  
The Bakemon swarmed the flying Digimon. "They're everywhere!" alt-Halsemon complained.  
"Like mosquitos," alt-Pegasusmon added.   
"Well, I've got the fly swatter -- Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon blasted the Bakemon, as well as Pegasusmon and Halsemon.  
"Watch where you're aiming those things," Halsemon said.   
"Sorry -- I'm such a hot head," Flamedramon answered.  
The alt-DigiDestined watched the battle. "She leads those Bakemon like a general leading an army," alt-T.K. said.  
"Where have I heard that before?" alt-Cody asked.   
"Gold Rush!" alt-Digmon's attack had about the same effect as Flamedramon's, though it did miss alt-Pegasusmon and alt-Halsemon.  
"I've got you now..." the Empress muttered.   
"Alt-Ken ran up the other side of the cliff. "I don't think so. Bucchiemon! Aim for the Dark Ring!"  
"I know, Ken. Heavy Beam!" Bucchiemon formed a large ball of greenish energy and tossed it at Deltamon's Dark Ring.   
"Quick -- while she's distracted, destroy the Control Spire," alt-Davis said to the Digimon.  
"A mere child like you couldn't defeat a genius like me," the Empress told alt-Ken. "News flash," alt-Ken said. "You are a kid like me."  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"Rock Cracking!"  
"Star Shower!"  
The Control Spire collapsed under the assault of the Digimons' attacks. The Dark Rings on the Bakemon exploded, and they began to look around, a bit confused, and talk to each other, trying to figure out what happened.  
"No... No!" the Empress yelled. "What went wrong?"   
"Why are you asking me?" alt-Gatomon said.   
The Digimon Empress began to chuckle softly. "I should have figured your friends wouldn't leave you here -- like you, they never sacrifice a pawn. I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in two days."  
"'Never sacrifice a pawn...'" alt-Ken's eyes widened. "No... you're..."  
The Digimon Empress grinned. "So very stupid... It took you long enough." She reached behind and undid her mask. "Kari Kamiya, at your service. Farewell, my worthy adversary -- until we meet again in battle. Gatomon! Come!" She blew a whistle and an Airdramon swooped down to pick her and alt-Gatomon up.   
The rest of the kids ran up to alt-Ken. "I don't believe it!" alt-Davis wailed. "Why is it always the cute ones?"   
"Calm down, Davis," alt-Ken said. He watched the retreating form of the Airdramon carrying the Digimon Empress for a while, then turned towards Ken and Yolei. "Did you two know about this?"  
"If we did, would you have believed us?" Ken asked.   
Alt-Cody's D-Terminal beeped. He checked it. "It's Izzy. He's congratulating us for destroying another Control Spire."  
"We'd better tell him," alt-Ken said. "And the other DigiDestined. Tai is not gonna like this..."  


* * *  


The entire group returned to the school, then Izzy e-mailed Matt, Joe and sora, telling them to meet him at Tai's house. The group then headed towards the Kamiyas' house, to break the news to Tai.  
"Tai is not going to like this," alt-Ken repeated, for about the fifth time.  
"We know," alt-Izzy said. "That's why we're telling him in person."  
"I just don't get it," alt-Cody said. "Why do evil geniuses have to be so evil?"  
"Why do evil geniuses have to be so cute?" alt-Davis moaned.  
"Davis, if you say another word about Kari..." alt-Yolei threatened.   
"It's just so weird," alt-Ken said. "I know we knew the Digimon Empress was a kid like us, but for her to be someone we know..." He turned towards Ken. "You said your universe had a Digimon Emperor -- did you feel like this when you found out his real identity?"  
"Um... well..." Ken said. "Hey, there's Matt. And Sora and Joe."  
Alt-Matt, alt-Sora and alt-Joe were waiting outside the Kamiyas' apartment complex's door. "I never imagined that someone like Kari could be the Digimon Empress," Sora said. "I saw her just a few days ago, and she seemed perfectly normal."  
"Yeah, well, normal for her is trying to take over the Digital World," alt-Yolei said. They had reached the Kamiyas' door when alt-Tai opened it. "What... what are you doing here?" he asked.   
"Tai, we need to talk," alt-Matt said.   
"Can it wait until later?" alt-Tai said. "We have a bit of a family emergency here."  
"Let me guess," Yolei said, "Kari's gone missing."  
"How'd you know?" alt-Tai asked.   
"You're gonna want to sit down for this one," alt-Sora said.   


* * *  


"I don't believe it," Tai said. "Kari's such a nice girl -- why would she do something like this?"  
"Did she leave any clues?" alt-Joe asked.  
"She left this on the computer," alt-Tai said. He pulled a piece of computer paper out of his pocket and read it. "'Farewell. Your trivial lives will plague me no longer. My destiny awaits.' What am I going to tell Mom and Dad? They called the police and everything."  
"Well, at least you know where she is," alt-T.K. said. "You know she's okay, and not hurt or hungry or something."  
"I suppose... you guys are going to bring her back, right?" he asked the alt-DigiDestined.  
Alt-Davis nodded. "You bet!"  
"Now we have two reasons to stop the Digimon Empress," alt-Ken said. He turned towards Yolei. "Are you two... where'd the other Ken go?"  
Yolei looked around. Ken had disappeared. She pulled out her D-3. The device didn't have as much range at it would have in the Digital World, but she managed to catch Ken heading in the direction of the hotel before he went out of range. "He's probably tired," she said. "Why don't you call us later?"  


* * *  


"Ken?" Yolei banged on his door. "I know you're in there. Answer me!" Ken opened this door. He looked a bit ill. "Why'd you run out at the Kamiyas'?" Yolei demanded.   
"I'm sorry," Ken said. "But... it's all happening again. I can't ignore the parallels between this world's Kari and myself."  
"Why? you aren't still wigged out by that quote?" Yolei asked.  
"It's more than that. The entire conversation the Digimon Empress had with my counterpart -- it was almost word for word the same one I had with Davis when eh found out who I really was. And there was the note -- again, word for word, almost the exact same one I left for my parents." Ken looked away. "I'm worried, Yolei. I think the same thing that happened to the Digimon Emperor, to me, will happen to this world's Kari."  
"You don't mean..." Yolei said.  
"I think..." Ken paused, then seemed to pull himself together. "I think Gatomon is going to die, just like Wormmon did."  
  
**Author's Note:**  
**Wow, that was very long. I just had to fit it all in. I hope you weren't bored, as some of the parts were almost directly taken from 'Ken's Secret' -- only the names were changed, to protect the not-so-innocent.   
Oh yes, questions from my reviewers. Athena writes, "You'll explain why Gatomon went to Kari despite switching to the good guys' side during the Myotismon arc, right?". Yes, I was planning on it. When planning this story, I had a big mental debate on what to do with alt-Gatomon (on whether to give her role to alt-Wormmon during Season 1 or not.) I decided against it, which means she has to explain herself later.   
I just love the idea of the confrontation between alt-Ken and the Digimon Empress. I didn't like that Ken and Yolei took a backseat, though. We'll get back to them later. And you got to see Bucchiemon fight -- goody! Why doesn't anyone much like him?  
**Melody: Because he's a pink fairy. People assume pink fairy equals useless.  
**Well... um... don't let his size fool you... "Size matters not. Judge me by my size, do you?"  
**Thank you, Jedi Master Becca Stareyes.  
**Mmm... Done, Chapter 4 is. Try, I will, to get Chapter 5 done.  
**Melody: Becca, if you're going to imitate Yoda, remember, "Do or do not. There is no try."  
**I know, I know. I do have finals, you know. Expect Chapter 5 up as soon as I finish it. Well, actually, I'm gonna write an interlude, first. I have an idea.  
**Melody: Careful, the other ones will scare it away...  
**Ha ha. Keep reading and reviewing! I love having fans. **


	5. Interlude: Hopes and Fears

Interlude: Hopes and Fears 

(In case it isn't immediately obvious, I'm switching to first person. Why? Story called for it. The first part is alt-Ken's, the second is alt-Gatomon's. The tag alt-someone will not be used -- but it should be clear which person/Digimon the speaker means, or I'll eat this fanfic)

I stared at my math homework and tried to blink back my fatigue. I haven't been sleeping well lately. I keep having these dreams -- of an ocean, and Digimon. They're trying to drag me into their world. I've always woken up before they succeed, but it's been getting close.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked. "You should hurry up and finish your homework -- you look like you're about to fall asleep."

"I know, Wormmon. I'm almost done." I returned to staring at the numbers on the page. I haven't told anyone about the dreams. Not Davis, not T.K., not even Wormmon, though I think he suspects I'm not sleeping well. I tried to focus on the numbers, but I felt my self slip off again...

It was different this time -- I was standing somewhere that looked very much like where we had fought Apocalymon three years ago. I looked down -- I was wearing the T-shirt and shorts I had first entered the Digital World in, though sized up to fit me. The Crest of Kindness symbol was glowing on my chest. As I stared at it, it resolved into scenes... memories...

...Working on that sled to cross the ice field several weeks ago, when we first met my double and Yolei from the other universe. My double had asked for an update on what was going on here. 

"Well," T.K. said, "It's been about 3 years since we defeated Apocalymon, when the gate opened up again. The Digimon needed our help again. Some girl from our word calling herself the Digimon Empress entered the Digital World and is trying to take it over."

"Digimon Empress?" he asked, confused. I stared at him a bit -- from the small amount of science fiction I've seen, I realized there could be differences between universes, but, for some reason, this didn't occur to me just them. 

Davis nodded. "Yeah. Isn't it like that in your universe?" he asked.

"Well, we had a Digimon Emperor, but we defeated him," the other Yolei explained...

...Later, on our way to destroy the Control Spire, my double tried to get his Wormmon to Digivolve... of course it didn't work. "Don't they have Control Spires where you're from?" Davis asked incredulously. "You have to have to Armor Digivolve."

"I don't have a Digi-Egg," my double explained. 

"You don't?" I asked. I didn't add, why not. He seemed familiar enough with the idea of Control Spires, but didn't have a Digi-Egg. _What happened in their universe_, I wondered...

...It was outside the Kamiyas' apartment, in the evening -- the setting sun was coloring the buildings shades of pink and orange. We were still trying to cope with the news of the Digimon Empress's real identity. I was shocked... the nice-seeming girl who had beat me at chess yesterday, and the kid sister of someone I respected a great deal was out to enslave an entire world. I turned to my double for some guidance. "You said your universe had a Digimon Emperor," I asked. Okay, technically, the other Yolei had said it, but it was still a fact. "Did you feel like this when you found out his real identity?"

"Um... well..." he said. Why won't he answer...

..._We had a Digimon Emperor..._ an echo of Yolei's voice... _I don't have a Digi-Egg_... my double's voice... _If Kari was the Digimon Empress, who was the Digimon Emperor?_... my own thoughts...

Davis holding up his new Digivice -- the first time we had seen a D-3. "That's it!" Wormmon said. "You're a servant of the Empress!"...

... An image of the Digimon Empress -- of Kari -- holding up her Black Digivice, identical to our D-3s, but sinister-looking...

_I have never seen my double's D-3... I've seen the other Yolei's, when her Hawkmon Digivolves, but never his... and he doesn't have a Digi-Egg..._

" T.K. once told me that the Digital World only opens the gate when it needs the DigiDestined."

_We only got Digi-Eggs when our Digimon needed to fight at the Champion level, but couldn't Digivolve. In the other universe it must have been the same way with this Digimon Emperor person -- the other DigiDestined needed to Armor Digivolve to keep up with him. That's why the other Yolei has a Digi-Egg... or two. _"I don't have a Digi-Egg." _ If he doesn't have a Digi-Egg, then he must not of needed one... why would Yolei get one, and he not?_

A new thought seemed to cross my mind while I was hovering in my dream-like state. _Gatomon doesn't Digivolve -- it might be because she's already a Champion Digimon, and Kari doesn't have a Crest and Tag. But Kari never sends her against us -- it's always an enslaved Champion Digimon. I wonder if the Digimon Emperor was the same way..._

An idea popped in my head, one so horrible I nearly rejected it out of hand. I then began to consider it. _He doesn't have a Digi-Egg... and I've never seen his Digivice, so, that's no help... and it would explain why he never answered my question about the Digimon Emperor... he couldn't, he always knew... no, he would never be so heartless and evil... _I _would never_..._ **NO!**_

****I started out of my chair, knocking it off balance and sending it -- and myself -- crashing to the floor. I heard footsteps in the hall. "Ken? Are you okay? I heard a crash, and a yell." My mother.

"I'm fine," I said, picking myself off the floor and righting the chair. "I just leaned my desk chair too far back and fell out." 

"You're not hurt?" 

"No... nothing more than a few bruises."

"Well... get to bed, dear. You have school in the morning."

"Yes, Mom." I heard her walk off. 

"Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"Not you too," I said. 

"You were dreaming again, weren't you? I thought I was your best friend... why won't you tell me?" I really hate it when Wormmon lays on the guilt -- I know he's concerned about me, but sometimes it comes across a little strong. 

"I wasn't dreaming... I was thinking... about my double from the other universe."

Wormmon nodded. "He's certainly the quiet type..."

I nod. "He says more than he thinks. Wormmon, I'm not sure we can trust him."

"Why, Ken? He's you... or as close as it comes."

I shook my head. "No... he might look like me, have my name, and have a Digimon that looks like you, but they aren't us. We have to remember that. If I could only see his Digivice -- that would prove it. I'll talk to him tomorrow... after school, when we go to the Digital World... if he comes." Lately, my double and the other Yolei hadn't been visiting us as much. Occasionally, I stopped by their hotel rooms, only to have Yolei tell me my double was out... another clue? "If he doesn't, I'll go talk to him in his room -- wait until he comes back. One way or another, I'm finding the answer." Wormmon nodded, even though I don't think he quite understood me.

* * *

_Moon sure is bright tonight_. I had climbed to a favorite spot, on top of the base to stare up at the sky... and think... I needed to do a lot of thinking. __

Is this really what I want my life to be like? The thought startled me. All of my life I knew I was destined for something, searching for something. My little run in with Myotismon may have waylaid my search, but it also showed me the key -- the Digidestined. 

When I met the Digidestined, it was the first time I had seen kindness. At first I just assumed their Digimon were just their servants, much like my own relationship with Myotismon. But, as I watched them for clues about the Eighth Child, I began to see more. The Digidestined actually liked and respected their Digimon. They gave them instructions, but it was the advice of a friend, not the order of a superior. Part of me, a part I thought I had buried long ago, called out for that kind of a relationship. 

Wizardmon noticed this... I'm not surprised. He was my friend, and he was good at noticing things and figuring people out. Sometimes I think he knew more about me than I knew about myself... I could use his advice right about now... I'm so confused...

I remember when I first realized it consciously... it was at night, in the Real World. We had spent an unsuccessful day searching for the Eighth Child, and he and I were returning to the base. It was quiet... too quiet...

"Where are the guards?" Wizardmon wondered. 

"You know the incompetents Myotismon sticks on guard duty... they're probably harassing local humans for kicks," I told him. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes. I pounced.

"Please don't hurt me!" It was Wormmon.

"Where are the other Digidestined?" I asked him, recognizing him as the Eighth Child's(whoever that was) Digimon. 

"I came alone... I need the Crest." Wormmon explained.

"It was really stupid to come here alone when you're just a Rookie who can't Digivolve." I commented. If this was the kind of Digimon who took up with a human, my opinion of them (and of Myotismon for losing to them) dropped a few notches.

"Well, Ke... he needs the Crest," Wormmon said sheepishly.

I caught the fact Wormmon nearly let the Eighth Child's name slip... another mark chalked up to Digidestineds' Digimon stupidity. "So I can protect him."

"Your partner would be safer if he had nothing to do with you," I comment. "You and his Digivice are what mark him."

Wormmon shook his head. "No... even without me or the Crest or his digivice, he's at risk as long as Myotismon knows he's out there. if he has me, I can protect him."

"Not if you get killed on some foolish mission for him."

"This isn't for him... it's for me. I couldn't live if something were to hapepn to him because I couldn't protect him..." 

The way he looked at me... I knew I'd die for Myotismon's cause -- not for any love of it or him, but because I know Myotismon would hurt me if I didn't put forth my full effort. while this pathetic little Digimon was willing to put his life on the line, not out of fear, but out of love. It touched me deep inside, calling forth those feelings of lonliness again. "Come on," I said. "I'm not gonna go with you, but I can direct to towards Myotimon's chambers... he should be asleep." 

I thought this would be a way of balancing my fear of Myotismon with my desire to help the Digidestined. But it wasn't. That was when I made a choice... that was when Wizardmon died. He told Wormmon and his partner that someday they would be needed to protect me...

_...Goodness knows I could use the protection now.._.

... What am I thinking? I don't need any protection... I'm with my partner. We're supposed to protect each other. I remember when Kari and I first met... it was as wonderful as what I had imagined. All of a sudden, I was needed and wanted somewhere, with someone. 

I didn't really notice how much Kari was changing... some of it has to be present when we met, becuase she didn't tell her brother about me, or the fact she was Digidestined. I knew he was one too, but I figured she had her reasons. Kari always told me how jealous she was of Tai. That jealousy, bit by bit, seemed to take over her life. every time tai won something in soccer, she had to win at chess... soon it became an obsession to best her brother... and a desire to take over the world her brother was sworn to protect. 

She's cut herself off from everything else in the world... her family, her peers, her world... I can't let her cut herself off from me... I'm all she has left. Now I realize why Wormmon was on that stupid mission for his partner all those years ago. The ties of love are stronger than those of fear, because you don't try to fight them. And perhaps, soemday Kari will realize this again, and I'll see the light of love and friendship in her eyes again. 

**Author's Note:**

Betcha thought this fic was dead... so did I. But I kept staring at it, and I realized it was too good to kill, even if I don't really watch Digimon much anymore. So, I had written Part 1 of this interlude and I thought I should post it at least. As I was re-reading it, I just got inspired, and started writing again... maybe I'll actually finish it. I'd say there will only be 2-4 more chapters. 


End file.
